impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank
Frank is the main character of one of Splapp-Me-Do's main comic series, as well as a recurring character in the Impossible Quiz series. He is a chubby stick-man whose random occurrences are portrayed in short hand-drawn comics. Overview Between the release of The Impossible Quiz Demo (2004) and the complete Impossible Quiz (2007), more precisely in 2005, Splapp had started making short comics around the life and happenings of Frank, a simple-looking guy that can easily annoy the ones surrounding him, most of the time trying to take advantage of the situations while sometimes getting himself in troubles. These comics were only published in his deviantArt account, the first one of them (called "A Trip to the Butchers") being a 3-panel long comic uploaded on 14 July 2005. Overall, he has made a total of 19 short comics. The last one he ever made is called "Telescope", and it was uploaded on 4 June 2008. Other notable characters present in this series include Sedgewick, who is Frank's strange legless cat (and who was mentioned in Question 16 of The Impossible Quiz 2), and the Pork Fairy, a magical pig that can grant wishes (also seen in Question 52 of the second Quiz). If you would like to watch these comics yourself, you can find them over at Splapp's deviantArt page, inside of a folder called "Frankly, it's Not Good Enough". All 19 comics in the series are featured there, arranged from the latest to the oldest. Apparances in the Impossible Quiz series Even though he was never given an important role in the Quizzes, Frank made lots of appearances in the Quizzes, just like the Badly Drawn Dawg. The first time was in the first Impossible Quiz, although not during the questions themselves, but rather in the Newgrounds logo following the loading screen. When The Impossible Quiz 2 came out, Frank got more screen time due to its appearances in a handful of questions, all of which required you to spell what he told you using your keyboard; this even inspired Chris to have his own set of typing questions during the Incredible 20. In The Impossible Quiz Book, Frank made cameos in all three chapters, including Chapter 3's ending sequence, where he was sucked into the black hole along with the entirety of elements of the Quizzes. 'Question appearances' Note: Questions in blue mean that Frank is "somewhat" there (ex. name/mention). The Impossible Quiz 2 *Question 5: the first "Frank Says" question of the game. His angry-looking face will slide into view, telling you to spell one of three possible words ("arse", "carrot" or "udder"). You'll be shown a picture that corresponds with what you just typed, before moving on. *Question 49: same as above, though it will be random sets of characters instead of actual words, and during some of these the text "Frank Says" will disappear from the screen; typing a character without having those words on the top of the screen will make Frank facepalm while saying "You tit!", before you lose a life and the question starts over. After succeeding, you'll be shown a random picture before being sent to the next question. *Question 104: here, you must clean some incredibly dirty windows using your mouse. The first window of the top row is revealed to have Frank behind it, seemingly scolding the Badly Drawn Dawg, who can be seen on the window to the right. *Question 119: this question features a special kind of bomb called the Frank Bomb. It's a white bomb with Frank's angry-looking face, and you must spell what's inside of the thought balloon next to him before he blows up, splattering blood everywhere. You will be given a total of three Frank bombs, each asking you for a different word ("horse", "peanut" and "chihuahua"), and after correctly typing them, you'll proceed right away. *Question 120: in one of the possible variations of the final question of the game, you will be asked which was the second "Frank Says" question. As stated before, it's Question 49, so the answer in this case is the number "49". The Impossible Quiz Book *Question 28: Frank appears as a delivery boy, not exactly looking happy with it. The task tells you "Deliver", but what the task actually said you with "Deliver" is "The liver", so you must remove his skin and click on his liver. *Question 70: as an homage to Arcade classic "Pac-Man", this question closes the ZX Spectrum-inspired era with a mini-game called "Pac-Frank". You must control Frank's head through a maze and make him eat all of the globs, avoiding being captured by the colourful ghosts. *Question 94: here, one of the eight possible ads that can pop up during this question feature emoticons based on Frank's face. *Question 96: in this question, where "Heavy Rain" protagonist Ethan Mars is looking for his son Jason, Frank appears in the mall as one of the possible clickable characters. *Question 110: one of the possible options here consists of a hieroglyph of Pac-Frank about to eat a handful of globs. *Question 150: he doesn't appear during the question itself, but rather during the ending sequence, where he is one of the first Quiz elements to be swallowed by the black hole that erased the Quizzes from existence. He tries to hold on but gets sucked in and blown up. The Impossible Quizmas * Question 10: Frank appears for a Christmas "Frank Says" question, wearing a Santa hat with his tongue out. Apparances in Splapp's other works Aside from the Quizzes and his own comics, Frank has appeared in lots of Splapp's other works. Most notably, his current deviantArt ID features an image called "Big Happy Retarded Family"; where a great number of Splapp's characters can be seen on top of Mars. Frank is the leading character of this drawing, located right in the middle, with a Fusestopper on his hand and the rest of the characters behind him. He also makes a cameo appearance in a special drawing made by Splapp called "Impossible Chris", which features the Quizzes's mascot Chris holding a bunch of Skips in front of a starry night background. Frank is in the background, to the right of Chris, along with many other characters and references to the Quizzes. Category:Characters